<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рыжий конь by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), Lart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442440">Рыжий конь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020'>fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lart/pseuds/Lart'>Lart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Portrait</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lart/pseuds/Lart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рыжий конь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>